


Stared Awake

by RavenclawProngs



Series: Tumbling Through the World [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawProngs/pseuds/RavenclawProngs
Summary: Is there anything creepier than having someone stare at you while you're sleeping?Prussia's about to find out.





	Stared Awake

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place some time after _Lost Control of His Life_.
> 
> Previously I had this taking place shortly after _Eine Plötze,_ but it makes more sense here.

Gilbert rolled over in bed, hunching his shoulders.  A sense of unease crept up his neck and he couldn't get comfortable.  Finally, he gave up on sleep and sat up a bit, only to discover a pale form huddled at the foot of his bed.

His heart gave a kick in his chest and he reached over to the bedside lamp, momentarily regretting that he no longer brought a weapon to bed, even though he was fairly certain this was only Kumajirou.  The light clicked on and sure enough, the hunched form at the end of his bed was just Matthew's pet.  His heart rate settled a little but the bear was still staring at him.

"What do you want, _kleiner_ _Bär_ _?"_

For a long moment, it seemed like he wouldn't receive an answer.  Then, finally,

"You like the guy that feeds me."

It wasn't really a question, but...

 _"_ _Ja_ _,_ I do.  So?"

"If you make him cry, I'll eat you," he said primly.

Gilbert stared into his unblinking, expressionless face and resolutely did not shiver.

"I believe you."

"Good," he replied, any further conversation cut off by the door opening and Matthew sleepily shuffling halfway in.

"Gil, have you seen--oh, there you are, Kuma.  What are you doing here?"  Seemingly unaware of the intrusion, he wandered over to the side of Gilbert's bed.

"We were talking."

Matt sank down on the edge of the mattress and looked from Kumajirou to Gilbert, tired confusion creasing his brow.  "Really?  What about?"

"It's not important right now, Birdie.  Why don't you get some sleep, you look exhausted," Gil interjected.

"Good idea," he mumbled, laying down and all but collapsing.  Gilbert blinked down at him.  Not like he'd never shared a bed with someone, and he and Matt had fallen asleep on the couch together numerous times, but only one of those was **after** they started dating.  This... seemed like it meant something important.

"Birdie?"

No response.

"Matt?"

Still nothing.

"Matthew?"

Matt's mouth fell open and he let out a deep breath, followed by the softest of snores on his next inhale.  Gil gave a very quiet laugh.  Then again, maybe the only meaning to it was Matt was too tired to notice where he fell asleep.

Smiling ruefully, Gilbert carefully unfolded the blanket at the foot of the bed and pulled it up over Matt's slumbering frame.

As he lay back down himself, he heard a slightly more nasal snore from his left and looked over to find Kumajirou had nodded off as well.

Shaking his head at the pair of then, he turned out the light and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> kleiner Bär=little bear


End file.
